When the Sun Shines Through
by Night-Blooming
Summary: Booth hasn't anounced the case yet and Brennan is working on something with the FBI that he isn't in on.
1. Kwik Trip Coffee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones, or any of it's characters. FOX does.

"Bones…….. Bones…….. Bones!"

Jerking suddenly awake Temperance looked around finding her eyes needing a bit of time to adjust to the brilliant lights of the lab. She couldn't remember if she'd turned them on or off the previous night, but it was too much.

"What'd you do, stay up all night?" Booth asked his brow knitting together in confusion and smirking down at her.

"Yes. I'm working on a case. Celtic soldiers were found in the upper part of China. And we're not entirely sure how they got there. I'm trying to determine if they are actually of Celtic origin and what the purpose of the nature and if it is in any link with a case I'm working with the FBI. And my editor wants the next chapter in by next week." She said a bit annoyed, scratching the back of her neck, she tried to work the crank out.

"What case?" He asked, completely confused.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." She stood up, ready to make a smooth entrance, but found that slightly hard. Her legs asleep, she basically limped out of the door and took a deep breath.

Zach approached his idol quickly with a cup of coffee. "You look… umm.. Drained?" He noted as he looked over Dr. Brennan and then handed her the cup of piping hot coffee. "Hodgins stopped at Kwik Trip on the way here."

"Thanks, Zach." With whatever muscle she could use, she gave him a smile and then took a sip of the coffee. It was bitter and a bit syrupy. Perhaps stale. She then began on her way out of the door.

"It's past date isn't it?" Zach asked inquisitively as he followed her close behind, but was pushed aside by Booth, who took a few minutes to realize that Bones was apart of the FBI that he wasn't in on and then when he caught up to her, tossing the Styrofoam up into the trash he looked down at her, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "C'mon… You know you wanna tell me." He teased. With a quick roll of her eyes, she headed out to the parking lot, dug into the pocket of her lab coat and then took a deep breath, withdrawing her keys.

"Where you going, Bones?" He questioned as he took a few running steps to keep up.

"Well, seeing as you woke me up from my nap, I might as well just go home. My concentration level is almost as low as yours…" She stated and then began to unlock her car door, then dropped her keys. "Damn." Booth, being the upstanding gentleman, leaned down and picked them up, stood up slowly and then looked down at her. "Sure you're gonna be able to drive, there, Temperance?"

Fearing that her joking might have cut deep, she shook her head, and perhaps on the way to her place, she could find a way to slip an apology in there. "Is that a 'Why yes, how gentlemanly of you, Agent Booth, I would really enjoy for you to escort me back home?' or a 'I'll be fine, get the hell out of my face?'" He waited with her keys in his hand, thumbing them slightly.

"I would like you to drive me home."

"Say what I said."

"Is that absolutely necessary?"

"If you want a ride? Then yes."

"I don't remember what you said. Give me my keys, then."

He stood with his arms folded and then before she could reach them he held them above her head.

"Why, yes, Special Agent Seeley Booth, I would be honored if you could escort me home." She said looking off to the side and he smiled triumphantly, walked around, opened the passenger door for her then walked back around and hopped into the driver's seat. When she'd gotten in and buckled her seat belt, and he his, he smiled as he turned on the ignition. "Seeing you do that made up for that stab you made at my intelligence. And apology accepted."


	2. The 80's Chic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones, or any of it's characters. FOX does.  
**Author's Note:** So, I decided not to continue with them in the car, on the way home, it would be boring just listening to Booth singing the whole way home. So we'll start a few days later.I was uber-excited for the reviews, and thanks. Keep reading & reviewing

She hung the navy lab coat with her name embroidered in white italics in the upper left side on the coat rack in her office she sat down in her swivel computer chair and drew the keyboard closer to her. When there was a gentle knock at her door, she took in a breath and then shifted her gray eyes towards the wooden door. "Yes"

Angela Montenegro stepped smiling, her sketchbook tucked under her arm, as usual. Her hair was up in a girlish ponytail, and her bangs gathered at the top of her head in an 80's-inspired hairstyle, which wasn't her usual do. "Something you wanted?" Temperance asked as she motioned towards the couch and then stood, leaning against her desk.

"Well yeah, I have that sketch done of that Celtic guy, sorry, don't think it was what you were looking for." Angela handed over the sketchbook that was open to the soldier sketch, and Temperance nodded, glad that Angela had finally gotten around to doing that for her. "Oh, and you're welcome. Not like I had anything else to do." Angela said as she looked over Dr. Brennan's shoulder, smiling an almost smirk.

"Thank you, Angela." Temperance said in defeat.

"And-- You didn't even notice my hair!" She said using both her index fingers to point to her head.

"Oh. Was I supposed to?" The confused look on her face was somewhat priceless and Angela laughed and laid her hand on Dr. Brennan's shoulder, with an understanding look on her face. "Sweetie, girls are supposed to notice that kind of thing. And in case you haven't noticed, you are of the girl species."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Oh, I can tell. Listen, I know it's probably hard trying to be in control of a lab with mostly guys, but don't be so hard on yourself, loosen up. Have some fun!"

Temperance gave a skeptical look and then shook her head. "You have no substantial evidence to prove your theory."

"Would you shut up about theories? I hear that all day. Isn't there a part of you that isn't this job?"

She was silent. "No"

"Of course there is." Angela said, and stepped forward. Her arms encircled Temperance and she pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Honey, you've gotta get out into the world. You've become too textbooky. There's a person somewhere under that intelligence and she's wonderful."

Unable to respond to the hug she just stood there and then gave in, and wrapped her arms around Angela. "Thanks"

They both laughed softly, filling the empty room with laughter and when Booth appeared in the doorway, Temperance put a slight pressure on Angela's waist, and she stepped back. Angela smiled in Booth's direction, took back her sketchbook then raised her eyebrows, her back to Booth. She mouthed 'behave' as she turned towards the door. "Angela, nice hair." He said with a smile as she squeezed past him and Angela had to bite her tongue. When she was positive they were out of earshot, she let out a few barks of laughter and then headed to her office to gather her things, and go home.

"You're here late."

"Are you checking up on me?"

"Would you hate me if I was?"

"I already hate you."

"Ouch, baby."

Temperance walked back around to her desk and began to shut down her computer. "Something in particular"

"Something interesting." He stepped forward and placed a few manila folders on her desk. "I got us a case." Like an owner proud of their prize-winning pooch, Booth tucked his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to approve.

"Is there anyone they can assign another forensic anthropolgist to work with you on this one? Things are quite hectic around here." She said softly as she brought the folders closer and then opened them up. Inside, she flipped through a few crime scene photos, and a few not-so-detailed accounts of witnesses, the usual.

"They requested you."


End file.
